The present invention is directed to an adjustable chair. Specifically, the present invention is directed to an adjustable chair comprising a noise dampening preloaded spring operably associated with a power transmission system and a plurality of low profile roller bearings disposed between a movable seat and a nonmoving base.
Heretofore, adjustable chairs have been known. The present invention embodies a number of improvements over previous adjustable chairs such as those adjustable chairs described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,575 and 4,101,168, incorporated herein by reference. These prior art adjustable chairs are noisy when operated in a no load mode, e.g., without anyone resting on the chair. These prior art chairs also use mechanical means to limit movement of the seat at the extreme ends of the arcuate path upon which the seat is movable. Furthermore, a gap spacing between the movable seat and nonmoving base is sufficiently wide so that portions of the human body could be pinched therebetween.